The Care and Feeding of Supertroopers
by Red Witch
Summary: Another fun fic where Bubblehead gets Goose into a little trouble and the other Rangers a big headache.


**Little pink creatures have taken off with the disclaimer saying I don't own any Galaxy Rangers characters. Just more fluff that came into my mad mind based on the fic One Nutty Bird. **

**The Care and Feeding of Supertroopers**

"Hi kids!" Bubblehead landed on a branch. "Daddy's home!"

"Pweeep!" Several pink fuzzy creatures with one eye, wings and a beak fluttered around him. "Pweep! Pweep! Pweeep! Pweeep!"

"Oh it's a family reunion!" Bubblehead chirped.

"Looks like our little feathered friends are getting along quite nicely here at Longshot," Shane Gooseman said to Dr. Kruger. The birds were flying around in an enclosed park which had become their new habitat.

"We call them Pweeps," Dr. Kruger explained. "Because of the sound they make. They seem to be highly intelligent and very gentle."

"It guess it's a nice variety from the normal rampaging monsters and threats to the universe that normally come from other dimensions," Shane admitted.

"Hi Goose!" Bogart, the genetically modified Tortunan Gleck Lizard tromped over to him.

"You are starting to amass quite a collection," Dr. Krueger chuckled. "I'll leave you and let you have a nice visit." He left the enclosure.

"Isn't it a great day to see the kids and let them play with my Pet Goose?" Bubblehead chirped.

"For the **last** time," Shane growled. "I am **not** a pet."

"This is good for you," Bubblehead chirped. "Plenty of fresh air and exercise. And socialization is very important for your species. Yes sir, I take real good care of my Supertrooper."

"BUBBLEHEAD I AM **NOT** YOUR PET!" Shane shouted at him.

"Oh riigggghhht," Bubblehead nodded. He winked at the Pweeps. "You have to humor them. It builds up their self esteem."

"I'd love to build a memory bird shredder," Shane ground his teeth. "Huh?"

"Nice Goose," Bogart was petting his hair. "Good Goose."

"Oh come on don't **you** start on that too!" Shane groaned as Bogart hugged him. "Oh brother…"

"Hey Goose! Before I forget again I got you something!" Bubblehead flew off and then flew back with a box. "Here's some treats for you!"

"Bubblehead I am not a pet! I don't take treats like some kind of trained…" Shane did a double take. "Sugar coated Lingling berries?"

"Yeah they're real good!" Bubblehead chirped. "Take one!"

"I don't think so…" Shane hesitated. "You know those things make me act crazy."

"But you feel so happy and they're good for you," Bubblehead chirped.

"Nice shiny hair," Bogart petted him some more.

"This is embarrassing…" Shane groaned. However the smell of Lingling berries was quite tempting to him. "I mean I **know** I shouldn't. No matter how good they taste or how good it makes me feel I always end up in trouble after I eat them. Not to mention all the weird looks I get from Doc because I always end up hugging him."

"They're full of berry goodness and they give you a good dose of energy and vitamins," Bubblehead shook the box.

"They also make me do stupid things," Shane grumbled. "No I am not gonna have any. No…I shouldn't. Really…" The smell was making his mouth water. "I mean it's not really right…"

"Just one little berry?" Bubblehead coaxed. "Come on. You know you want it."

"Well…" Shane cautiously took out a Lingling berry. "I guess **one** little berry wouldn't hurt."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"HE ATE **HOW** MANY?" Zach shouted. The rest of the Galaxy Rangers and their alien ambassador friends looked on in disbelief.

"I'm guessing the whole box," Doc held the empty box and looked at it.

"I guess they must be like barbecue flavored potato chips," Bubblehead chirped. "Can't have just one."

"Rrrrrrrrr…." Shane purred as he rolled around shirtless in the flowers in the small park. Several of the Pweeps were happily flying around or climbing on top of him. Shane didn't seem to mind.

"It's no good yelling at him when he's like this," Niko sighed as she folded her arms.

"Yeah wait until he sobers up," Zach grumbled. "Then I'm gonna kill him. No wait first I'm gonna kill Bubblehead for giving him those sugar coated Lingling berries in the first place!"

"What kind of sick mind comes up with sugar coated Lingling berries?" Doc asked.

"Uh…" Zozo held up his hand. "Funny story…"

"Never mind," Doc rolled his eyes. "Forget I even asked."

"Goose why do you even **do** this?" Niko groaned. "You know Lingling berries make you act crazy."

"Hmmmm…" Shane rolled over on his stomach and propped up his head on his hand. "It makes me feel gooooooood."

"It makes us feel like our lives are in danger," Doc groaned.

"Play?" Shane blinked at Niko.

"No Goose!" Niko snapped. "No playing!" She grabbed Bubblehead and shoved the bird at him. "Here! Play with **this!"**

"Aw come on Niko," Bubblehead chirped. "The big guy is just starved for affection. Of course before he was just starving but now…"

"Go ahead Goose," Niko shoved the bird in front of Shane. "Play with it and hug it all you want!"

"Birdie…" Shane grabbed Bubblehead and hugged him tightly.

"AAAKKKK!" Bubblehead gasped. "Boy it's a good thing I don't need to breathe! Otherwise my lungs would break open!"

"Great Niko now he's gonna wanna hug everyone!" Doc groaned. "Why does he act like this?"

"I think the Lingling berries somehow trigger some unconscious desire for love and affection," Waldo said. "Seeing he didn't have much of either of them as a child."

"Ya think?" Doc barked as Shane leapt up and hugged Doc. "I MEANT WHY DOES HE HAVE TO HUG ME? AAAAAHHHH!"

"I like you Doc…" Shane purred as he hugged him.

"I'd like to **kill** you Zozo…" Doc growled at the Kiwi.

"Me? Why me?" Zozo yelled.

"Because you created Lingling berries in the first place and if that wasn't bad enough you had to make them sugar coated!" Doc growled. "OW! Goose! Cut it out! I can't breathe!"

"What's next Zozo?" Zach asked. "Chocolate covered Lingling berries?"

"Actually…" Zozo began.

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" Zach shouted. Then Shane grabbed him in a bear hug. "UGH! GOOSE GET OFF ME!"

"Isn't he **cute** when he's like this?" Bubblehead asked in a cheerful tone.

"Adorable…" Zach gasped for breath as Shane let him go to playfully tackle Bogart. The two began to play fight with the emphasis on play.

"Thank goodness he's here and not at BETA," Niko sighed. "Commander Walsh has had enough heart attacks this month."

"Yeah but if the Goose gets loose and wrecks Longshot we'll all be dead," Zach grumbled. "We have no choice but to watch him."

"Tummy rub!" Bogart playfully rubbed Shane's stomach. He responded by purring some more.

"Oh where is the camera when you **need** it?" Doc rolled his eyes.

"Good let him play with Bogart," Zach sighed. "He can take the punishment."

"I can't…" Doc groaned. "Niko why don't you try and calm the Goose down a bit?"

"Me? Why do I have to do it?" Niko asked.

"He likes you and won't kill you," Doc told her.

"Maybe after Bogart tires him out…" Niko sighed as Shane playfully wrestled with Bogart.

"I think Bogart is getting tired," Zach said.

True to form the giant lizard panted and fell down exhausted after ten minutes. "Naptime…" He moaned.

"Aww I wanna play some more…" Shane looked around.

"Don't even **think** about it!" Niko snapped. She pointed to Bubblehead. "You want to play something? Play Catch Bubblehead!"

"Okay!" Shane bounded over and tried to catch the bird.

"Uh oh! Gotta fly!" Bubblehead flew away with Shane hot on his tail.

"Yes Goose! Get him!" Doc cheered him on. "It's time that bubble brained bird got a taste of his own medicine."

Hearing this Bubblehead dive bombed and tagged Doc with his wing. "TAG YOU'RE IT!"

"WHAT? NO! NO!" Doc screamed as Shane made a beeline for him. "NO GET BUBBLEHEAD NOT ME!"

"Doc's it!" Shane chirped cheerfully as he tackled him with the grace of a lion tackling a gazelle.

"AAAAHHHH!" Doc screamed.

"We really should do something about that bird," Zach sighed.

"DO SOMETHING ABOUT ME! AAAAAAH! MY SPINE!" Doc screamed.

"Pweep! Pweep! Pweep!" The Pweeps jumped up and down cheering the action.

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!" Doc yelled. "OW!"

"Come on Doc! Supertroopers need lots of attention and exercise!" Bubblehead chirped.

"I am going to need a lot of **medical attention** if someone doesn't help me!" Doc screamed. "GOOSE YOU MANIAC! STOP HUGGING ME!"

"This is going to take a while," Niko rolled her eyes.

Twenty five minutes later.

"I can't believe we **finally **got him calmed down," Zach moaned as he lay on the ground. "Is it me or was it not so bad this time?"

"It's you…" Doc lay on the ground, covered in happy Pweeps. "Definitely **you**…Ow! Stop pecking my head!"

"He certainly can be a handful can he?" Niko sighed. Shane had fallen asleep, his head in her lap. He purred contentedly as she stroked his hair.

"Aww but he's so cute!" Bubblehead landed on her head.

"You won't think that way when he realizes what you talked him into and he gets mad," Niko gave him a look.

"Then I'll just give him more treats to get him happy again!" Bubblehead chirped.

"NO YOU WON'T!" The other rangers shouted.

"Was it really necessary for you all to tie me up and turn me into a living piñata?" Zozo moaned as he hung upside down from a tree. Some Pweeps were pushing him around with their beaks.

"Under the circumstances, we found it extremely appropriate," Waldo gave him a harsh look as he lay on the ground.

"The Kiwis will never be forgiven for creating Lingling berries are we?" Zozo moaned.

"What do you think?" Zach told him. "Speaking of which are there any more boxes of the stuff we should know about?"

"Just the one Bogart ate," Bubblehead pointed with his wing.

"La la la la la!" Bogart danced around wildly.

"Oh goody," Doc said sarcastically. "Guess **what else** Lingling berries affect?"

"I hate my life…" Zach moaned.


End file.
